


New day

by issen4



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issen4/pseuds/issen4
Summary: Shao Fei's POV in episode 16





	New day

Shao Fei knew there was trouble when he finally dug out his phone from where it had slipped between the seat cushions, and it didn't turn on at all. The battery had run out, it seemed. Instead of wondering why he hadn't heard from Tang Yi for the past day, he had a sneaking suspicion that he had inadvertently ghosted the man.

Tang Yi's mansion was pretty quiet at this time of the night; the bodyguards forming the perimeter of the house were discreet enough to wave him and his car through without raising alarms. Shao Fei nodded at a couple of them; after the last few weeks of protecting Tang Yi, he'd become familiar with them. Then it was back to Tang Yi's room – he was trying not to think of it as 'his and Tang Yi's room' – where he dug out the spare charger and plugged it in.

There were… a lot of missed calls. Messages too. Without further thought, Shao Fei jabbed at the first one, and froze to hear a furious "Meng Shao Fei!" from it. He was about to thumb the message off, when the door opened and Tang Yi walked in. The combination of fury and worry on his face paralysed Shao Fei for a moment, and he stared at his lover as the message played on. Tang Yi looked momentarily taken aback, even upset, and he turned his back to Shao Fei as though aware that his emotions were too raw across his face and he didn't want to reveal them. Shao Fei was still stupidly holding his phone out, tapping 'play' for the next message, and as it ended Tang Yi turned towards him, only to turn away once more as he tapped 'play' again _next_ message.

At the first message, he could feel a burst of glee at this manifestation of Tang Yi's concern for him, and he couldn't keep himself from smiling at the second and third messages, though he tried not to make it too obvious.

But then the next message played, and as he listened to Tang Yi's pleas for him to contact him, to assure him that he was unharmed… it was not that amusing, after all: he finally regained his wits enough to tap on the 'pause' button, and he watched Tang Yi's seemingly unyielding back before he looked down at his phone again. "You called me 59 times… and left 15 messages."

He swallowed after that. No one had ever done that for him. "You were worried about me," he said, wishing that Tang Yi would turn around.

"I thought Officer Meng had disappeared into thin air," Tang Yi said, the words cold but his voice was choked from the way he was trying to control himself.

Shao Fei never thought- Tang Yi had been so much the strong, unflappable leader of Xing Tian Meng that it didn't seem possible that a mere Meng Shao Fei could make him so worried.

He'd thought he should be happy about the evidence in his phone that Tang Yi cared, and cared so deeply about him. So much for saying that he wasn't sure he felt the same way that day in his apartment. But Shao Fei found that his heart was aching instead, that he had caused Tang Yi to feel such vulnerability. Love was supposed to make you strong, not let you be open to hurt by another person. It almost shamed him, to be the cause of Tang Yi's worry. Without thinking he approached and embraced Tang Yi around the shoulders from behind as tightly as he could. 

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "My phone fell behind my seat, and the battery ran down without my realising. I was on a case and i didn't realise it. I caused you a lot of worry for so long." He tightened his hug, feeling the furious beating of Tang Yi's heart like this.

"Next time I'm putting a tracker on you," Tang Yi said, and Shao Fei could only murmur an acknowledgement, letting his lips brush the back of Tang Yi's neck.

The results of his investigation, which had seemed so momentous, now took on a horrifying cast. How was he going to tell Tang Yi?


End file.
